


L'INIZIO DI UN'AMICIZIA

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [15]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Loss, Depression, F/M, Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Salvation, Tears, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Daisy receives shocking news, which throws her into depression and we just miss her not making an extreme gesture ... luckily Arianne Drake (Kay K), the wife of her ex Donald, intervenes, with whom they will discover that there is a ride of 'miraculous' products that hide something more serious ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Una tragedia vicina

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, despite various differences and rivalries, in the end Daisy discovers in Kay K a sincere and reliable person, a friend ... also thanks to Donald Duck, the true architect of everything, without his knowledge... Because the love she feels for Donny is everything for her, like Donny's love for Arianne is worth beyond everything

“So it's definitive? Is there no possibility of a remedy? ".  
Daisy was still in shock at that news, which seemed to be like a bomb exploding. The doctor, however, did not want to add anything else, at most just sweeten the pill. "The analyzes I have subjected her to indicate that her constant headaches, fainting and fits of anger are due to what, in scientific terms, is called '' irritable uterus '' associated in turn with endometriosis ... you, miss, have you ever had blood loss? " he asked her.  
Daisy, on the other hand, had yet to recover completely, mentally lost with her gaze into the void of the doctor's office in Duckburg: not even in her worst nightmares she could have imagined anything like this. Turning like an automaton towards the doctor (a brown-tufted duck and goggles of about forty) she replied: "W ... what did you say? ... I ... no, I don't think so ... Using words that seemed meaningless. The specialist doctor continued: “In reality it could be a temporary situation, however we do not know how the organism could react ... your condition is dictated by the fact that it is an inherited disease, due to a recessive gene ... you do not do you know if there is anyone else in the family who suffers from the same pathology? ”. Daisy instead had other thoughts, but she answered anyway. "No, not that I know of ... but she said it was temporary, right?" she asked her again her in automatic.  
"I repeat, it could come back at any moment ... but it could be something definitive ... the statistical studies have not yet given any response, but all I can tell you is that you have to pay attention to your habits: I mean, a regular lifestyle, healthy eating habits ... and you try to control his character, because I have an idea that this is precisely the trigger for his attacks, at least to read the medical history ... "the doctor said while he was leafing through Daisy's folder.  
Which, after having paid the fee, left the studio even more shaken.

As she went home, without thinking about anything, but only the doctor's words, her mind was invaded by memories, between the most beautiful and the least beautiful: above all, one in particular, or Donald: the only one with whom she would have shared that pain she had just received ... but the point is that she would have been able to accuse him of his condition ... and she didn't deserve it after all: since he married Arianne Konnery, having adopted Huey, Dewey and Louie and having had a child with her, it seemed that the world had collapsed on her ... even if over time she had made up her mind, consoling herself with Donald's friend, that Phoenix Wright who loved her so much ... but it would never be the same ... now it was useless to think again.  
And as if fate were conspiring against her, from a distance she saw on the other side of the pavement her ex arm in arm with his wife, whom he had always envied for her physical appearance, from the raven hair to the model body, to the long legs and to the soap and water eyes ... but Donald (and she knew it) at one point had fallen in love with Arianne for her proximity to the `` work '' (government agencies? And what will it be ... ) and for the fact that, in a moment of clarity, she realized that perhaps the capricious and childish attitude towards Donny was wrong ... and now she was paying very dearly for it. “I made a mess! And now ... "thought Daisy, who had a fit of anger when she saw Donald - who over time had grown in height to become a great handsome boy, well formed and well-trained, still wondering why - while laughing and joking with Arianne, who always showed him enormous respect and great LOVE! What Daisy always took for granted, and instead had to be conquered in other ways ... so she turned her head and continued towards home ... indeed, towards the clothes shops and clothing in general ... on the other hand , needed to let off steam with compulsive shopping.  
"I thought I saw someone familiar, Ari ..." Donald Duck said in the meantime, while Arianne kissed him softly on her feathered face. She became alarmed. “Who is that, DD? Do we know him? " she said as she surveyed the surrounding area.  
Donald, after a few seconds, stroked her hair. "Quiet, love ... it was just a feeling ..." he replied calmly. "Better like this, then, for others it means ..." his wife said in turn, more relaxed ... because if someone dared to get in the way, he would have no mercy, given his strength of character, just like Donald would never allow anyone to treat his partner badly.  
Back home after buying barely a few clothes, however of little value, and reluctantly, Daisy sat in front of the computer screen to ... well, the idea was to chat with some friends ... sure, which then? The few she saw were spinsters with the appearance of rich ladies who only loved gossip behind the backs of others, to which she had immediately joined, but ... in retrospect it was one of the causes of the break with Donald Duck, who had never put up with the nasty ones ... now she understood the reason, after a long time ... thinking again about the news of the morning, looking at some e-commerce sites she chose one that was selling anti-depression products, because that was how she felt: lonely and depressed, what she had always been afraid of ... and she didn't want anyone to know (that then where is the shame, exactly ... always the same, Daisy ...) ... scrolling through the images, yes 'came across a product called' 'Grassmile' 'complete with a smiley face, and the caption that indicated:' '... and you feel better for life!' '... it looked like the classic supplement in tea bags against bad mood, but at this point, it might as well be. So Daisy, without thinking, bought it, hoping it would arrive shortly.

She wanted to visit her to ask for advice on a new shop in Duckburg, but she didn't answer her phone, so she decided to go there in person. Arianne Drake had never tied up with her husband's ex, but in terms of fashion she admitted that she knew more (not always, eh ...), and perhaps the fact that she wanted to ask him on the phone had left her thinking that, after all, he was still angry with her ... but now things were done, what was the point of still holding a grudge? Not that she cared, on the contrary ...  
Arriving near her, she sensed that something was wrong. Starting with the fact that she hadn't rang the bell, but the door wasn't locked. "Daisy, are you at home?" was the question of Arianne, who pushed the door very slowly, as she was about to take up her service weapon for the NAG missions ... once wide open she moved inside cautiously, when she saw something on the floor of in front of her, as she gasped with difficulty. Mrs. Drake's eyes widened. "Daiisyyyy!!!" she yelled running towards her. She dialed a number of the only person who could help her. "Donald!!! Donald, a terrible thing has happened! ... ”were her words. But on the other end the comrade had already rocketed to where Arianne was.  
"Daisy, hold on! Now I'm calling for help... ”Arianne said desperately.  
The ambulance sped towards the hospital at very high speed, with Daisy attached to a drip on a stretcher and observed by two nurses ... on the sides there were also Donald and Arianne, who was holding her husband's hand, but on they could see the tension in their faces. Arriving at the hospital, she was rushed to therapy where a very strong gastric lavage was applied. In the waiting room Donald was pacing nervously, while Arianne sat staring a bit at him and a bit at the entrance / exit of the area where Daisy was still waiting.  
"When did it happen, Arianne?" Donald asked.  
"Now try to calm down and sit next to me ..." his wife answered him. Her words always had a calming effect on Donny about her and in fact he obeyed by approaching her as he put his arm on her side.  
"I phoned her to ask her for advice on an evening suit, but she didn't answer me, so I decided to go to her ... the door was open, I felt that something was wrong and I saw her that ... well , he was on the ground panting ... ”Arianne said, but she had not yet got that image out of her head.  
Donald kissed her beak and forehead, rubbing her face, which she returned immediately. “Once again you were great! Your timing was just perfect! " he said slightly moved ... if it was true that he was no longer with Daisy, this did not mean that he was not worried anyway ... even though his wife often asked him if it was all over with his ex, now he couldn't pretend nothing happened ... and even Arianne knew it ... after all it was always the duck with whom he had had a very long history ... and the fact that she had contacted Donald showed that she had great faith in her husband .. .exactly as he had given her all the confidence necessary to return to being the girl he had fallen in love with over time and over the missions, with a strong but sweet character, with a sunny but decisive appearance ... and with the determination with which he committed himself to the most important mission, that of their life together! And in fact Arianne had no intention of leaving him alone ... because if he was ill, she too could not see him suffer ... and after all, Daisy, net of her bad temper, did not deserve what had happened to her.  
"I think it was my instincts that pushed me to her, otherwise we wouldn't be here to discuss it now ..." she said simply. Donald squeezed her tight, with Arianne surprised, before she reciprocated that gesture that made them both feel so good. He massaged her back and kissed him gently on the neck.  
"Nothing has to happen to her, I don't ..." but she stopped him. "She She is one of the family, love ... who is part of it or is or becomes difficult to break down ... every now and then you remind me, do you know?" she told him smiling at him. Her angelic face and doe eyes were a healing panacea for Donny, who in fact became more serene. "I don't remember exactly if I told you, but ... if you say so I feel safer ... after all ..." when suddenly the doctor came out, who immediately gave a calm nod to the Drake Couple . "It's all right gentlemen ... Miss Daisy has rejected everything she had taken, apparently a kind of tranquilizer, and now she is resting ...".  
“Can we meet her? Please, doctor ... ”Donald Duck asked.  
"Just for a few minutes, you have to rest ..." the doctor said.  
"We will be brief, don't worry ..." Arianne added.  
Entering the hospital room, protected by a mask, they saw Daisy in a light blue gown that she was dozing, but her face was visibly better than a few hours before her. It was her ex who called her by voice.  
"Daisy ... how do you feel? Can you talk to me? " she asked very calmly.  
She replied after a few moments. “I… I… where am I? Why am I dressed like a sick person? What about you instead? What… ”were her confused words of hers.  
"You are in the hospital, Daisy ... Arianne found you unconscious and without strength in your house and called for help, and she warned me too ..." Donald said again.  
"You weren't answering the phone, so I went to you and found the door open ... you were passed out on the kitchen floor with a broken cup on the floor ... luckily my husband also intervened and now ... well, here we are ... ”Arianne Drake continued, rubbing her raven hair.  
Daisy lowered her eyes: she just wanted to try a new antidepressant and instead she almost experienced something worse ... but at this point she might as well tell the whole story ... but she only started with a ... "Donald, Arianne. ..thank you! It's ... it's only your credit if ... if I'm still alive ... ”she said as her tears began to flow. Both Drakes held her tight, in particular Arianne, who basically just had to thank her for allowing her to get engaged and then to marry Donald (Together forever ed), but also because they were both starting to know each other a little better. , also finding points of contact, in truth few given the different intellectual level of the two.  
"Actually I have to tell you a few things, after all I owe it to you ..." Daisy went on.  
"Why? What happened to you? " Donny asked.  
"Maybe because of what you drank from that cup ..." Arianne continued.  
And so Daisy told them about her visit to the doctor a few days earlier to find out about her constant headaches and neuroses ... but then she was told that her ailments were due to an irritable uterus problem, a rare hereditary disease due to a recessive gene ... which she had taken this time.  
Donald and Arianne Drake were as attentive as ever. "So ... you can't have children ..." Donny asked.  
"What a bad luck, eh ..." she said trying to laugh Daisy ... but her tears immediately after her came back to streak her eyes and feathered face.  
"I can't believe it, Daisy..." Arianne said with great surprise, even if she didn't show that inside her she was really petrified: if she thought that she had their son Kenny with Donald, as well as having adopted the grandchildren of him, she must have considered herself extremely lucky ... "So what happened?" continued the former Miss Konnery. "While I was looking at some products online, I decided to buy one that would raise the mood ... I did it without thinking, I never thought it was so powerful ..." she said justifying herself.  
"You were wrong, Daisy! I can understand that you were sick, but on the Internet you find everything possible and imaginable ... and you almost lost out! This is called irresponsibility! "Donald said aloud, and this time Arianne supported him too." DD is right, you made a serious mistake! If the site is not certified by the appropriate authorities, then don't waste time observing it ... it tells you ... a former mercenary tells you, who knows what she felt on her skin ... ”she said, while her husband put his arm around her.  
Daisy took the reproach. "I'm sorry, but I was totally desperate ... I can't help thinking about it ..." Daisy said throwing herself on the pillow.  
Repentant of the words, Donald and Arianne observed each other to get busy: it is always useless to explain their gestures, little or nothing was enough for them to understand each other on the fly, that's why they are a very united couple!  
"I'll call Phoenix and tell him to come here ... he better know now ..." Donny said to Arianne, who with a nod approached Daisy's bed to ask her: "What's the name of the product you took? And the site from which you bought it? "  
Another look of the couple, this time more resolute: it's showtime,  
DOUBLE DUCK & KAY K!

They passed by the NAG, always greeted by all the other agents, to investigate something that both presaged greater: they stood in front of a PC in a room, knowing that it was serious ... in fact they asked Liz Zago, the secretary, to try to match the data of the site with those of the products sold in recent times, especially of a food and / or dietary nature ...  
"Who do you think could be behind all this, DD?" Kay K.  
"I don't know, Ari ... but at this point he could be either a simple criminal peddling poor and dangerous products for impossible remedies or ..." and here she thought. Kay K held out a hand to his cheek.  
“Are you thinking ... of the Organization? That damn ...? "she asked through gritted teeth. The same criminal group that had forced her to behave as a wicked and cruel spy and to act against Double Duck and the old Agency to allow the success of their Machiavellian and nefarious plans ... and little there missed her husband at the time ... he would never forgive himself ... but luckily the two of them had the strength to overcome all the difficult times thanks to the fact that they found themselves on the same side, moved by instinct to be together and face all kinds of evil and criminal actions, because Kay K had never been really bad, and Double Duck wanted nothing more than to be with her ... not surprisingly now they were the undisputed leaders of the NAG and husband and wife in life.  
Donny took her hand: “I had thought about it too, Kay… but knowing those thugs I doubt they stoop to this point… rather they prefer to hire someone for the job… I mean, not to expose themselves. .. ". He was about to say a phrase that would remind her wife of the '' old '' profession, mind you, not wanted by her, only to be forced. Kay K immediately grasped the thought of his.  
"Don't worry, DD ... by now I've put a stone on it definitively, don't worry ... and in fact it's as you say, I don't think they manage to create a global online market network to spread similar products ... our contact agents have not registered similar activities, otherwise we would have noticed ... "Kay said again, when Lizzie entered the room with great delicacy to show them a fairly detailed list of people who had purchased items for the body, supplements and natural substances, which had shown signs of more or less severe discomfort after taking these products, and most had been admitted to the emergency room or hospital in severe respiratory crisis.  
“About what happened to Daisy...” Double thought, when Kay pointed out the company she traded in these products: KurbeLomar.


	2. Un vecchio nemico

"What an absurd name, Kay ..." the Super Agent said again. "... you're right, and it's not the only oddity, DD, look here ..." and he stroked a handwriting with a tapered finger. Donny couldn't resist and put hishand on hers: it was soft and delicate to her touch, a gesture that gave Arianne a light smile. "According to our IT technicians this .swap domain is not recognized by any portal, but the data still flows ... and the network is too large for global controls by the security companies, DD ..." she said with restlessness.  
"And in the meantime people buy big, given the prices ... calling them competitive is really a compliment, look ... five dollars, four and ninety, three and fifty ... normally they should cost about fifteen / twenty dollars on average. ... Uncle Scrooge would go bankrupt if he found out ... ”he said, laughing about it.  
"Yeah, to hear he would end up on the street, eh eh!" Kay joked about it too, brushing her raven hair inserted in the usual purple headband: Double had to make a great effort to resist her, at least at her work.  
"By the way, Kay, where is this company located?" the husband asked again.  
"It is just outside the city, even if the satellite map does not indicate any building in the area that corresponds to an industrial or similar group ... the only place is a deindustrialized area ... this is very suspicious ..." the Double Duck partner added. Who immediately had a shock, “Kay K! Maybe I understand what it is ... that company is called as you said ... "  
"... KurbeLomar ... what did you come up with, DD?" the night-colored agent asked curiously.  
“Are you good at anagrams? That jumble of letters doesn't tell you anything… yet, if you remember it was our first investigation together… ”Double said, his face slightly dark. Kay K widened her eyes in surprise and fear.  
"Are you saying that? ... but it's impossible, unless ..." she said almost fearfully.  
“What's going on here? Have you discovered something? " was the voice of Liz Zago, who appeared just inside the door. DK Couple turned to look at her.  
"I'm afraid so, Lizzie ... but there is one more thing you should do before continuing ..." Double said in a low voice.  
"... you have to verify if a certain person is still free, or not ..." added his partner. Liz Zago was thus able to observe them better: since she had returned to the NAG, recruited by the two of them, she had been able to notice how far they had traveled together, from simple agents to being the Supreme Chiefs of the New Agency, also married and with children ... but what gave her satisfaction was that, in any field, they always supported each other, giving each other a hand and helping each other even in the most risky situations ... and they always came out as winners.  
"They are a fantastic, indestructible couple ... the BEST there is ..." Liz thought as she checked the file on a possible suspect.

They arrived at the place indicated while it was night, to see that it was all a cover for that phantom e - commerce company, and that it most likely served as a basis for some recycling or dissemination of other products, other than those presented on the site, and that evidently had no problems of diffusion ... but now it was time to chat with those responsible for those criminal actions.  
"I don't know if we'll find him or who else ..." Double Duck said worriedly.  
"The important thing is that we go there armed ... then whoever wants to face us, at their own risk ..." he replied holding his ion beam weapon.  
Double Duck pulled the super quantum weapon of rare power out of his tuxedo, showing a grim face: Daisy Duck had gotten into trouble because of that absurd product that had done her more damage than previously thought, and in any case it was always part of his family ... as well as Kay K, now more than ever, would not allow anyone to harm even her husband's ex.  
They met with their eyes, the usual way to understand each other better: with a sign they entered an abandoned building.  
It was like entering one of those haunted houses that occasionally featured in the top ten of their YouTube channel DK Channel, since it was a deserted place only in appearance ... but then from a distance they saw that a light was filtering through a little door nearby. Moving cautiously, Double Duck and Kay K approached silently, standing on either side of the door.  
Another nod of the head and eyes between the two: DD moved towards the center, while Kay K was touching the handle with imperceptible movements, noting that it was not locked. She slowly lowered it before opening it without a single creak, then Double poked the barrel of his weapon in, then all of himself, before seeing that in front of him was an electric money counter displayed. by a lit light. His wife also went in with him to check the same thing, namely a machine that moved the banknotes non-stop. "It reminds me of the Uncle Scrooge of free-time action ..." Donny thought when Kay pointed out that they weren't alone.  
"I think we have company, DD ..." Kay said suspiciously. Double never doubted his wife's words, in fact from behind a desk, there was a noise similar to a trigger. The DK Couple responded with two shots fired simultaneously by both of their weapons which disintegrated the machinery and the area behind it.  
"Whoever you are, get out of there now!" Double yelled.  
"And don't play jokes, otherwise we'll fill you with holes!" Kay added still with the gun pointed.  
"Well, well, well ... the famous secret agents Double Duck and Kay K ... it's an honor to meet you ..." said a youthful voice. Who came out of the shadow of a corner to show himself to them.  
The DK Couple didn't move, only to see that the guy was a grim-looking young man, with half-orange, half-brown punk-style hair ... and those crinine eyes, only on one occasion DD and Kay saw them. ..  
"Say ... are you by any chance related to Marlo Burke, by any chance?" Double asked.  
"Well, an obvious question ... well that's it ... apparently, my father is quite well known ..." the young man continued.  
“Wait, did you say 'your father'? So you are… ”Kay K asked, a little surprised.  
"That's right, Agent Kay K ... my name is Cameron Burke, and I'm the banker's son ..."  
"You don't talk about it very well, as far as we hear ..." Double Duck said.  
"Exactly ... indeed, if you are interested to know, he has never considered me ... always wanting to think about his dirty business, and I thought I would become like him ... it is no coincidence that he wanted to create a business with products that actually seem beneficial, but in reality ... they only serve to add to the habit ... "he would laugh."  
"And maybe they can cause accidents, let's say?" Double snarled, aiming the thermal sights at him. Cameron did not flinch.  
"If you mean that someone does not handle such compounds, patience ... as soon as they overcome the first crisis then it just descended, as they say in my part ... indeed, I was hoping that you and your partner would visit me .. .so (and he pulled out a Rifle 54, precision machine gun) I can get rid of you, before you ruin me! " and began firing a barrage of shots.  
"Go ahead, Kay!" Double yelled at her as he pushed her aside, but her partner dragged him behind a closet with him as they began firing the first shots.  
Evidently Cameron Burke had no idea of the power of the DK Couple's super-tech weapons, which with a few well-aimed blows knocked down the ceiling of the room just below their attacker, who was knocked out.  
"Are you okay, Kay?" Double asked his partner. Even though he always knew how to cope each time, his concern that nothing would happen to her came first, all the more so now that he was also her partner in her life too.  
"Everything ok, DD ... you nothing broken?" Kay K also cared about her life partner's life, now that at work they had become a fearsome couple ... and now another of the Burke crime family had also paid the price ... because if anyone dared even just scratch him ... it would shiver just thinking about it ...  
They approached Cameron's half-unconscious body. "You were right, man ... you are identical to your father ... only this time your career ends even before it starts ..." Double Duck said smugly.  
“Your product line will no longer exist! We guarantee it to you ... ”Kay K added, placing herself next to her husband, overlooking her enemy: there is nothing to say or emphasize: the DK Couple is THE BEST EVER COUPLE !!!  
It was an investigation that the NAG did not manage, so there was no reimbursement from the government bodies, but basically it was not spent much, indeed ... thanks to the intervention of Interpol after they were warned by Double Duck and Kay K, within a few weeks the entire retail distribution network on the Net was dismantled, with the arrest of various disreputable subjects ... not only, but at the suggestion of Donald, also Phoenix Wright as lawyer was called to support the accusation for that criminal group, with the certainty that clues of guilt would emerge (and in the end also a hefty gain), and in fact all those alleged slimming supplements, antidepressants and more generally of a prodigious nature so much requested on the market because at bargain prices they were just a `` box '' that contained other types of much heavier products, namely hard drugs, which once taken would have guaranteed a constant diffusion and greater, also because of the addiction that she would develop in those who took them ...  
"An extremely convoluted criminal plan ..." said the Duckburg prosecutor, who formalized the charges and the indictment.  
From outside the courthouse Donald and Arianne Drake, hand in hand, observed behind two sunglasses the arrested Cameron Burke who was being taken to prison ... who knows if he would have crossed paths with his parent ...  
"Like father, like son, Arianne ..." he said with a nod to his wife. "Even if that's not always the case, Donny ..." Mrs. Drake replied tenderly. "Of course! Every rule always has the exception of her ... ”she added as he gently kissed her on her beak.


	3. Una nuova amicizia, un amore sempre immenso

They went to see Daisy at the hospital, now almost fully recovered and with her partner Phoenix, who, having heard the news, had left the law firm to rush to give her comfort: in fact he had never left her in three days. Together with her he wanted to know all the details of how Donald and Arianne had managed to defeat the entire gang.  
"We just carried out a couple of searches and we warned those involved in fighting crime ... the rest is history ..." said Donald, satisfied with him and his partner, who added: "The nice thing is that so many people will now claim damages ... and since there is no formal distribution company ... "  
"... it will be the 'owner' to take care of it, let's say ..." concluded Mr. Drake.  
“So we can say that you have done things right! And I must also say thank you for this job opportunity ... if everything goes as planned, we will all be earning! " Phoenix said triumphantly.  
"I don't doubt it at all, Phoenix!" Daisy said proudly ... over time, with the lawyer friend of her ex she had shown a certain affinity of character, but without showing similarity to Donny ... yet she liked him precisely because the appearance always reminded her of Donny. ..at least it was a way not to forget him, according to him ... after all, he was starting to feel a little happy with Phoenix.  
"By the way, Arianne ... I haven't said thank you yet ... you have this habit of saving me ..." Daisy would say with great humility. She slowly she was recognizing an important role in the family, but only thanks to the intercession of Donald, who felt a feeling of happiness mixed with tenderness, now that his ex had also seen in Arianne an important figure. He himself also wanted Daisy to have the right happiness with Phoenix, who certainly would never fail to promise her that he had time to always be beside her.  
"You know, Donald, I have to acknowledge that once again ... you have ... you have an incredible wife ..." Daisy said with great courage, but also with great awareness that he and Arianne Drake were a very close couple in everything.  
"Actually, it is I who have an extraordinary husband, an exceptional partner and ... a protective angel ..." said Arianne looking languidly at Donny and holding him by her side to her right.  
Still on the hospital bed Daisy Duck, and Phoenix beside her, holding hands, smiled at the two of them ... she too had finally realized how happy Donald Duck was with Arianne ... with whom she would start now a new path of friendship, hoping for a long time ...  
"Right now, Phoenix, always stay close, especially right now ... we will do our part, as always ..." Donald added again. Arianne Drake saw him with sweet and almost maternal eyes: these speeches of great maturity always made her proud to be the wife of a wonderful man and an immense spy!  
"As soon as you have some time, we would like to invite you to dinner ..." he still said.  
"I would do better, an invitation out ..." replied Phoenix Wright.  
Everyone laughed in joy and harmony of feelings.

That evening they had a romantic candlelit dinner, with Donald as an exceptional chef, who had prepared to Arianne spaghetti with lobster with marinara mussels (after so many years he could be called an excellent cook) which his wife enjoyed with enormous pleasure. ... and even the little children Huey, Dewey and Louie participated in that sense of family warmth, the one that Arianne had always longed for ... and that she had achieved only with Donald, together with the joy of cuddling a baby like Kenny, always fondled by all of them while she was in the arms of parents.

"I didn't remember you were so good in high-class cooking, love ..." Arianne said with satisfaction and serenity.  
"For my woman, any need or satisfaction comes first!" Donald answered as he held her side with his arm. "I feel so good when you smile ... and even Daisy has now recovered ... tell me what, which man is lucky enough to have a guardian angel by her side and ..."  
"And how much you talk, Donald!" Arianne told him in the most seductive tone possible, looking at him with a predatory air, while she pinned him to the wall and throwing her tongue inside his beak, who was surprised only for a few moments.  
"Mmmmmmmmpppfffffff !!" he moaned before wrapping his muscular arms around his wife's waist and placing her hand on her raven silk bob hair and sinking her beak into the inside of her soft lips.  
It was the usual, yet another kiss that began to transport them into their fairy world, in a beautiful home and with a family now even more united. No matter how long and intense it was, it could last a lifetime, but since she had experienced it some time ago they couldn't do without it.  
They broke away to breathe better. "Ah ... ah ... why can't I ever resist you, my love?" Arianne said in a whisper a few millimeters from her husband's beak. He answered her with an identical murmur. "For the same reason that my life belongs to you ... I love you ..." he told her before kissing with unspeakable force, while he was lost in touching her smooth and divine legs before taking her in his arms always with beaks and tongues attached, with her starting to bite his right shoulder and he biting her left one.  
In the bedroom they never paid any attention to pleasantries: they took off their clothes to show themselves in their primary aspect as their mother had made them. Donald and Arianne both threw themselves on each other before jumping into bed with him towering over her as he kissed her breasts and sucked on her nipples. It was useless to even think about it: they both knew what they always wanted, under all circumstances.  
"Oh yes! Oh, my Donald, how much I love you! ... ah, yes, yes! ... I am yours forever ... claim me as your mate, please! " she said immersed in complete ecstasy. "I love you so much, my beautiful Arianne! ... you claim me as your mate for life, I can't live without you, ah !!!" he said almost desperately.  
They were rolling around naked in the blankets while maintaining the union of their beaks, when Arianne, putting a hand on her hair, put it on the mattress and placed herself on top of him, grabbing her hard member to insert it into her dark vagina.  
"Oh yes! Now yes… ”she murmured as she went up and down with Donald Duck with the rhythmic movements of her pelvis. Donny was touching her beautiful breasts as she narrowed her eyes, transported to the gardens of Heaven. Her wife, on the other hand, was massaging her pectorals, caressing her face and her beak at the same time, while he was passing to brush her legs and buttocks, bringing her into a pure and endless celestial Nirvana.  
"Oh, how much I love you, love ..." they said it almost at the same time, showing again, for the umpteenth time, how much their minds were united, as well as the fact that their voices always became very deep and sensual, when they made love and not only. Always Arianne, moved by an empire of love, took her member to insert it in her beak, to suck it greedily, with Donald who let her do her, while he took her hair to keep anchored to her woman.  
After a while, however, Donald could not resist anymore, he took Arianne and overturned her to start kissing her all over: her face, beak, breasts, nipples ... before stopping to kiss her belly and slowly lick her navel. of her, who was always laughing with a feeling of incredible happiness ... and then it was time to lick her dark pussy, in the roughest way Donny knew.  
"Ah ... ah, yeeeesss !!! ... oh, my Goooooooooodd !!!!!" Arianne never had a clue how much pleasure she felt and how much love she felt for her man (that is, duck), while Donald, since he discovered it, it was as if his insecurity had completely disappeared, and only thanks to the patience of Arianne, who would never have wanted anything other than to have a peaceful and happy life only with her (and only HER) Donald, an incredible man and a wonderful secret agent.  
As if they had read her thoughts again, Donald began to penetrate her pussy with his tool, hard as iron, while Arianne felt his strength.  
“Ahhhh !! Donald, you are beautiful! I love you!!!" she said more and more to the highest levels. “Oh yes, Ariii !!! I love you to death !!!! " he repeated, equally immersed in total ecstasy.  
They were fucking like two rabbits in heat for some time, sweating and biting their shoulders like desperate ones, while Arianne's wonderful legs held Donald Duck tight, when at one point they overcame Nirvana himself: from Donald came another violent explosion of sperm that invaded Arianne's vagina, which in turn let her vaginal fluid expel inside it.  
"ARIIIAAAAAAAANNNEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!"  
"DOOOONAAAAAAAAAALLLDDD!!!!!!!!!!"  
And then they threw themselves on the blankets and pillows, sweating and embracing, as after having survived an earthquake or a tsunami that had overwhelmed them ... it wasn't that far from reality ...  
They were cuddling by stroking their faces and beaks. "You have no idea how lucky I've been since you've been with me ... I love you so much, my sweet Arianne ..." Donald started saying, followed by his wife's equally loving words.  
"Luck is mine alone, always now ... living with you is just a happiness that I can never describe to you ... together with Huey, Dewey, Louie and our little Kenny ..." she whispered to him. Both parents looked at the crib where their son was dozing, occasionally waving his little hands and sucking the pacifier. Leaning on his wife's shoulder, next to his raven hair. Donald and Arianne smiled tenderly, before returning to look into each other's eyes.  
"You made a beautiful gesture ... you saved Daisy's life, I would never have believed it ..." said Donald, who, after hearing the story of his ex about that she couldn't have children , he had allowed himself to feel guilty, but only momentarily ... he was not to blame for his genetic problem. Also because from that episode a kind of domino effect had started ...  
"It's as if my instinct had pushed me there because there was some problem ... and then after we took her to the hospital we found out what was behind it ... and only from a gesture that seemed extreme ... ”Arianne said, suddenly a little perplexed.  
"That's right, my dear ... if it hadn't been for Daisy's gesture, we wouldn't have discovered this traffic in prohibited products ... I think we should thank her in the end ..." he said a little ironically as he held her tight .  
"Yeah, how strange ... and yet I have to correct you on one thing ..." she replied while she took his face with her soft hands. "You have saved my life many, too many times that it is difficult to take it into account ... and I would not know how to live without you now ...". He closed his eyes as he was starting to fall a tear, swallowed bitterly for too long. Donald placed her beak on hers, kissing her gently.  
"But I also did it to try to redeem myself ..." Kay K. added.  
“Redeem you, did you say? Did you still have something pending? " Donald did not understand immediately.  
"I mean to tell you, you allowed me to redeem myself with the world and with myself, and no one would ever have succeeded ..." she said with words steeped in passion and sweetness, still holding his face in his hands and his head resting on his forehead.  
"I had to be the one to forgive myself, somehow ... when we were at his bedside it was as if ... as if I were observing my person ... I know, it seems a bit bizarre, yet ... many sometimes I was so down that ... getting up was more and more complicated ... ”she said, while now the tears had become more fluid.  
Her husband Donald did not say anything about her, letting her let off steam and participating in her inner pain: he stroked her more delicately on her hair, a gesture that served to calm her.  
"So, saving her life, it was as if you wanted to save yourself, am I right?" Donny then asked. Arianne nodded yes. "Yes, love ... my difficult moments were many, but I preferred to choose to escape from everything ... an escape from life and from myself ... and then you came, Donald Duck ... you entered the of my life and you are never gone ... sometimes I don't think I deserve you ... ”she said, still tried.  
"I have to deserve you every day of my life, Arianne!" the companion answered immediately. "Since YOU entered my life and my heart you have been like a hurricane that overwhelmed me ... and it was I who at the beginning was afraid ... afraid of upsetting everything, afraid that I was not at your level ... and in the end you and I had the patience to wait for each other ... and I repeat that it is I who no longer live if you are not with me ... together with the children I would not be able to bear it. .. ".  
“Oh, love! You and our children are my only reason for living! ”. Arianne smiled through her tears: Donald was the one and only who made everything easier for her, even sharing the faults that he did not have ... maybe just that of not having intervened when there was an opportunity, but in the end time had fixed everything ... now they were together, married, with wonderful children and a job that they both really liked ... She kissed him passionately, reciprocated with his beak glued to her lips and tongue.  
Also in this case, their great love has won over everything, as always.  
"And now how do you feel, my love?" Donald asked again.  
"Since we've been together, I've been getting better and better ... but now my soul is definitely free from everything, and only thanks to you, once again ... or rather, your ex, I mean ..." Arianne corrected herself. , now much more relieved.  
"You know, I think she elected you as her new best friend, because she needed an '' older sister '' like you ... that's why I love you to death, Ari ... you have the quality to make you more united people ... ” he said.  
"Well, I hope that then with Daisy there can be a long friendship ..." Kay said more confidently ... in fact she was now much better. "But don't let her get close to you in any way, or else ..." she added harder.  
"It won't happen, my love ... remember, how could I best express myself, if you are not next to me?" he asked her about her before kissing her again and then starting to suck her breasts and turgid nipples again.  
"Ah, I understand ... if you wanted to play, just say it ..." she said as she lay down on the bed while Donald got on her wonderful body, stroking her black bob hair and removing her purple headband, while Arianne reciprocated kissing him on the beak and on the pectorals and squeezing him with her long and strong legs.  
They still began to roll between the sheets and to make love in a sweet and romantic way, but also rough and intense.  
Even Kenny was smiling slightly: it was as if his parents were also in the same dream world where he was now with his brothers Huey, Dewey and Louie.  
What a wonderful and united couple !!! And what a sweet family theirs!

**Author's Note:**

> Another dedication to my friend Masterofdestiny and to my readers Alendarkstar, CPDLS, Isabella Najera and ShaynaShepard


End file.
